


The Barton Legacy

by Ukiwakii FR (Ukiwakii)



Series: French Old Works [3]
Category: Jason Bourne (2016), Mission: Impossible, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton is Aaron Cross, Clint Barton is William Brandt, Gen, Nightmares, Past Mind Control
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukiwakii/pseuds/Ukiwakii%20FR
Summary: Clint Barton mène une vie compliquée. Bien qu'il soit en réalité un agent du SHIELD, il se trouve à infiltrer l'agence Mission Impossible. Mais son passé, d'abord avec les Avengers, et plus anciennement avec la CIA, à laissé des sequelles...
Relationships: Clint Barton & Phil Coulson
Series: French Old Works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062461
Kudos: 2





	The Barton Legacy

"Tu as un coeur..."

Clint se réveilla en un sursaut, paniqué. Il saisit le couteau placé sous son oreillet et le braqua devant lui, mais la chambre était vide. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se concentrer, se souvenir qu'il n'était pas en danger, et il finit par baisser son arme pour la reposer sur le lit, sa main gauche toujours posée dessus pour se rassurer. Il porta inconsciemment sa main droite jusqu'à son coeur, à l'endroit exact ou le spectre de Loki l'avait touché.

Il pouvait sentir son coeur battre à vive allure contre sa main tandis que la phrase flottait autour de lui.

Ça faisait presque cinq ans maintenant. Cinq ans depuis que Loki avait décidé de jouer avec son cerveau. Cinq ans qu'il avait attaqué l'héliporteur, qu'il avait faillit tuer tout le monde à bord.

Et il continuait d'en faire des cauchemars.

Tout le monde pensait qu'il ne se souvenait pas de ce qui c'était passé. Ce qui avait était vrai au début, il avait eu quelques minutes sans se souvenir de quoi-que-ce-soit. Puis, les souvenirs lui étaient revenus. Il savait que ce n'était pas le cas pour Selvig, ou tout les autres agents qui avaient étés controllés, et il avait fait semblant que ce n'était son cas également.  
Mais il se souvenait parfaitement de chaque seconde passé sous le contrôle du spectre.

Le pire ce n'était pas le fait d'avoir cherché (et réussi) à tuer plusieurs de ses collègues, de savoir que Coulson était mort par sa faute (même si il avait depuis appris que Phil n'était pas vraiment mort), non, le pire était de savoir qu'il avait parlé. Sous l'influence du spectre, et surement de la magie de Loki également, il avait raconté au dieu tout ce qu'il voulait savoir. Il lui avait évidemment parlé des points faibles du SHIELD, des données qu'il avait sur l'initiative Avengers, de chaque personne importante au sein du SHIELD.

Il lui avait aussi parlé de sa vie personelle. De ce qu'il était avant d'être un agent. De choses que personne ne savait. Ni Natasha, ni même Phil.

Bien sur, ils pensaient connaitre son passé. Après tout, c'était dans son dossier. Son enfance avec son père qui le battait, sa fugue avec son frère Barney jusqu'au cirque ou il avait appris à tirer, avant que ce dernier ne l'abandonne, laissé pour mort. Il avait survécut en hors la loi jusqu'à ce que Phil ne lui tire dessus. Et le recrute par la même occasion.  
Ses quelques années en dehors des radards après avoir était abandonné par son frère n'avaient surpris personne, et personne n'avait vraiment cherché à en savoir plus.

Mais Loki savait. Il le lui avait dit. Toutes ses années à cacher ses secrets au yeux du monde, au yeux des personnes qui lui étaient le plus chères, et il avait tout raconté sans que cela ne lui pose le moindre problème. Juste parceque Loki le voulait.

Il se souvenait de la sensation que le controle mental lui faisait. Il n'avait pas été obligé de faire des choses contre sa volonté. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était le bien être de Loki. Comme toutes les personnes autour de lui.  
Le dieu avait quand même remarqué qu'il était spécial. La ou les autres attendaient les ordres de Loki pour aussitot les satisfaire, Clint, surement du aux années de sa vie qu'il avait passé à se débrouiller seul en environnement hostile, s'était mis à travailler sans même que le dieu ne le lui demande. Il avait trouvé un abris, fait une liste des opposants aux SHIELD pouvant être recrutés, avait pallié à tout les problèmes de sécurité qui risquaient de se poser. Sans même que Loki ne lui donne un seul ordre. D'une certaine manière, il était resté lui même, sa loyauté avait juste changé de côté. Forcémment, Loki l'avait remarqué.

L’une de ses main était toujours accroché à son tee-shirt tandis qu'il ressassait les souvenirs.

Il lui avait tout raconté. Tout.

Il savait que Loki était maintenant détenu sur Asgard, et qu'aucun humain ne lui parlerait plus jamais. Que son secret était en sécurité. Mais ça ne l'aidait pas à se sentir mieux.  
Il détacha la main de son arme pour aller chercher son téléphone et regarder l'heure.  
Cinq heures et demi. Il n'avait pas le temps de se rendormir d'ici six heures. Il n'aurait surement pas réussi à se rendormir dans tout les cas, peut importe le temps restant.

Même après que l'écran du téléphone se soit éteint, il continua de le fixer. Il pouvait voir le reflet de ses yeux dedans. Ses yeux, normaux, un mélange de bleu, gris et vert. Le bleu profond, conséquence de la manipulation mentale, avait totalement disparu. Ça le rassurait. Lui prouvait qu'il était toujours lui même. Qu'il controllait ses pensées. Sa main relacha lentement la prise qu'il avait sur son tee-shirt tandis qu'il forçait son corps à se décontracter. Il tomba presque dans un état de médiation, sa respiration devenant plus profonde, même si il ne fermait pas les yeux.

Lorsque son réveille sonna, il se sentait mieux. Il se sentait prêt à affronter le fait de devoir sortir de sa chambre.  
Il avait envie de sortir encore en pyjama, comme il le faisait à la tour Stark. De se faire du café et de boire directement de la carafe, de s'asseoir les pieds sur la table et d'observer la ville se réveiller. Mais il ne le pouvait pas.Il avait un rôle à jouer.

Il se leva et enfila sa chemise et son costume. Il détestait devoir porter ce genre de vêtements, totalements inconfortables, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Au fur et à mesure qu'il faisait son noeud de cravate, il se sentait entrer dans la peau de son personnage. Ce ne fut pas Clint Barton, archer, membre des Avengers, fouteur de merde professionel qui sortit de la chambre. Ce fut William Brandt, analyste, ex-agent de terrain, extrèmement conscencieux dans son travail.

"Brandt." Le salua Ethan Hunt lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon. Ils se trouvaient dans l'un des appartements sécurisés que possédait l'IMF, l'agence que Clint avait infiltrée il y a presque trois ans. Il avait d'abord intégré l'agence en temps qu'agent de terrain, avant que la mission en Croatie, ou il était sencé protéger la femme d'Ethan, n'échoue. Cette mort lui avait rappelé celle de Phil, et il n'avait plus voulu retourner sur le terrain. Le SHIELD lui avait finalement apris qu'elle non plus n'était pas morte, et que cela lui donnait l'occasion révée pour passer à un travail de bureau. 

Il avait fini analyste, et avait grimpé rapidement les échelons jusqu'à finir analyste en chef. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve face à face avec Ethan, que le ministre de la défense se fasse tuer sous ses yeux et qu'il replonge la tête la première dans l'action.

Il bossait avec l'équipe d'Ethan depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, et il reconnaissait que ça lui fesait du bien. Leurs missions étaient plus faciles que celles du SHIELD, mais il continuait de sauver le monde assez régulièrement. La seule chose qui lui manquait était le fait de pouvoir tirer à l'arc, et de devoir cacher ses talents de sniper à son équipe.

"Déja debout ?" Demanda-t-il en commençant à se faire un café.  
"On a une nouvelle mission." Répondit Ethan.

Ils furent rapidement rejoints par les autres membres de leur équipe, Jane Carter et Benji Dunn.  
Ethan posa une clé USB sur la table, qui projeta un hologramme.

"Notre mission est de capturer un homme et de le remettre au gouvernement. Il s'agit de cette homme-" Une photo apparu dans l'hologramme derrière lui "-Eric Byer."  
Will se crispa sur sa chaise en voyant la photo. Ça ne pouvait pas... Ce n'était pas possible. Il entendit Ethan continuer d'expliquer les détails de la mission, mais il ne l'écoutait plus. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la chaise tandis que son rythme cardiaque augmentait rapidement. Il avait l'impression que même au travers de l'hologramme Byer le regardait directement.

"Will ?"

La voix inquiète de Jane le rammena à la réalité, et il se rappela soudainement de respirer. Les autres le regardaient, l'air inquiet. Will aurait voulu réussir à se reprendre, à leur dire que tout allait bien, mais il n'était pas pret.

"J'ai... J'ai besoin de prendre l'air." Murmura-t-il avant de se lever, légèrement chancellant, et de  
quitter la pièce.

"Qu'est ce qu'il a ?" Demanda Benji, perdu.

Ethan haussa les épaules, avant de remarquer que la chaise de Will était totalement détruite la ou il l'avait sérrée.

"C'est lui qui a fait ça ?" Demanda Jane dans un murmure.

Will retourna dans sa chambre avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre et d'inspirer un grand coup. Il ne pouvait pas continuer. Il ne pouvait pas risquer que Byer le voie. Il avait tout fait ce dernières années pour  
s'éloigner un maximum de lui et voila que du jour au lendemain, il lui retombait dessus.

Il avait l'impression d'asphyxier.

Il sortit son portable et composa fébrilement le numéro de Coulson.

"Oui ?" Fit Coulson après avoir décroché.

"Je demande une extraction." C'était la meilleure chose à faire. Quitter l'équipe, l'agence, retourner au sein du SHIELD où il était en sécurité. Où Byer n'aurait jamais conscience de son existence, et ils ne risquaient pas de tomber l’un sur l’autre.

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?" Demanda Coulson, toujours calme même si il ressentait la panique de son agent.

"La mission concerne quelqu'un de mon passé. Je ne peux pas Phil, je ne peux pas...." Sa voix se brisa légèrement.

Coulson resa silencieux quelques secondes.

"Ton équipe peut gérer sans toi ?"

Clint réfléchit quelques secondes, mais il connaissait déjà la réponse. Ils n'avaient aucune chance de retrouver Byer sans son aide. Son temps passé aux côtés de ce dernier, qui lui avait appris tout ce qu'il savait, lui permettrait de le retrouver.

"Non." Répondit-il, la voix misérable.

"C'est une cible prioritaire ?"

"Oui."

"Le SHIELD peut s'en charger." Offrit Coulson. C'était une preuve de la confiance qu'il avait dans ses agents, qu'il soit prêt à dépenser les ressources du SHIELD pour lui. Même si une partie de Clint se réchauffa en entendant la proposition, ce n'était pas ce dont il avait besoin.

"Nan. Je préfère pas." Se força-t-il à répondre. Il y eut un blanc de l'autre côté de la ligne, preuve que Phil réfléchissait à ce que signifiait son refus, et ce qu'il pouvait faire.

"Si c'est une cible prioritaire, il faut que cette mission soit effectuée." Finit-il par déclarer. "Soit tu peux t'en charger, soit le SHIELD prend le relais."

Clint ferma les yeux, et se concentra quelques secondes pour réguler sa respiration. Il avait cru que Byer était loin de lui, mais apparemment l'univers semblait le détester, et continuait de balancer dans sa vie des personnes qui lui faisaient du mal.

"Okay. Je peux gérer." Finit-il par murmurer faiblement.

Il savait que quelqu'un devait analyser la situation pour ce qu'elle valait, et si il arrivait habituelemment à se détacher suffisament de ce qui l'entourait pour y parvenir, il devait cette fois compter sur Phil pour savoir quoi faire. Et faire son travail semblait être la meilleur solution, il ne pouvait pas laisser Byer tombait dans les mains de quelqu'un d'autre.

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit en 2019. Dites moi si vous voyez des erreurs, ou quelque chose que vous avez aimé ;)


End file.
